


Easter

by baby_snart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Oviposition, Smut, but it was a request, i'm so FUCKING gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_snart/pseuds/baby_snart
Summary: its oviposition FrUk.





	

Shhh, you’re doing so good, love. I know you can do it.” Arthur crooned, stroking rough palms over his lover’s swollen belly. Francis threw his head back and moaned, golden locks spilling over his shoulders. The sensation of even the slightest bit of pressure from Arthur’s hands made him pant. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, exhausted from the effort of pushing.

He had already pushed out three of Arthur’s eggs, containing their pups. If he wasn’t in so much distress, he would be proud of bringing life into this world. Arthur certainly was.

Francis rolled his head onto Arthur’s shoulder, letting his body go lax and be supported full by the man behind him. “I can’t take anymore Angleterre, it’s too much.”

“Keep going, love. I know it’s hard, but think of our eggs.” Arthur knew it was wrong… but seeing Francis in such a vulnerable and dependent position stirred something in his loins. He felt himself hardening, his cock growing and pressing against his lover’s lower back. Unable to will his desires away, Arthur slowly started thrusting and rubbing himself against him, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

Laying eggs was kind of distracting, you see.

Francis didn’t seem to notice, but in Arthur’s foggy mind, the moans he was belting out were enticing. He was fucked, he knew it. Still, while in tandem with his thrusting, he was cooing into Francis’ ear and stroking his belly, hoping to provide some comfort.

A devious thought struck Arthur and he grinned up against Francis’ neck. His hand moved lower and lower down his lover’s stretched abdomen until his hand found purchase on his prize. Francis’ cock. His love jolted, not expecting that stimulation on top of everything.

“Arthur..? What are you doing?” He panted out, squirming slightly. To his embarrassment, he was beginning to grow erect as well. His face flush. He felt another egg stretching him open, adding a layer to the already intense sensations. He moaned again, this time less from pain and more from a twisted sense of pleasure.

They were both so fucked, but they couldn’t help it.

“Is this… okay?” Arthur gasped into his ear, his rutting and stroking gaining intensity. He was close, they both were. Hormones and emotion were running high, and not much was needed to push them over.

“Yes yes yes-oh merde don’t stop!” Francis whined, an even bigger egg than before being released. It was too much, the combination of Arthur’s hands and the eggs stretching him threw him off the proverbial cliff. He clenched up and arched as much as his tense body would allow. A wail tore out of his throat, both of pleasure and guilt. His cum coated not only Arthur’s hand, but his distended belly as well. He leaned even more heavily into his mate behind him, desperately gasping for air.

“Oh fuck, I’m cumming!” Arthur followed suit, roaring his release and biting firmly down on Francis’ shoulder, not quite enough to break skin. His cum spurted out in thick ropes, plastering his lover’s backside. They both were winded and very sticky.

Arthur leaned his head over Francis’ shoulder, peering at his belly. :Looks like we’ve got a few more to go, love.” He huffed, no small amount of humor in his voice.

Francis groaned.


End file.
